


The Boy With the Demon Blood

by martianwahtney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Episode: s04e07 It's the Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's thoughts on meeting Sam Winchester in s4</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With the Demon Blood

Castiel was never meant to meet Sam Winchester. His first and only concern was meant to be the elder Winchester, Dean, the Michael Sword. To fraternize with the likes of the younger Winchester, the Lucifer vessel was never meant to happen. 

But then there was the Lucifer vessel, standing in front of Castiel, with a soul so blindingly bright and resilient that Castiel wanted to return to Heaven and howl divine wrath. 

_How could a soul so pure belong to a boy destined to destroy the world?_

His brothers and sisters- could they be wrong? For so long he’d heard nothing but the darkness that resided in the Boy King- nothing but the hell he would bring to Earth.

But that boy’s soul made Castiel doubt everything he’d ever been told by his brothers and sisters. To doubt was far too dangerous for an Angel.

“Sam Winchester” Castiel clasped his hands over the younger Winchester’s outstretched one. The boy’s soul pulsed even brighter at the contact. So beautiful and pure- **_no._**

Castiel had to remember that the boy was tainted, destined only to bring about the end of times.

“The boy with the demon blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr!  
> [here!](http://martianwahtney.tumblr.com/post/134379854207/castiel-was-never-meant-to-meet-sam-winchester)


End file.
